


Watch me

by Psishka



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AND YES I do believe that sex with Vergil is a neverending who mocks who type competition, But you are more than satisfied in the end, Cuckolding, Doppelganger is a fucking tease, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vergil is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psishka/pseuds/Psishka
Summary: You asked Vergil to indulge one of your fantasies: you, having a nice time with his doppelganger, and him, watching as you do; no touching. He felt skeptical about this idea, yet agreed somehow...
Relationships: Doppelganger/Reader, Doppelganger/You, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Watch me

**Author's Note:**

> This one in my first attempt at writing smut fics, so, uh…  
> Please enjoy???

At this very moment, Vergil was sitting in one of your armchairs, legs spread and tense; his own pants were madly tight for him. Since the whole action has begun, one of his arms was near to his head, constantly massaging with two fingers at the temple, as if it could dissolve some of his own truly objectionable thoughts. There was so much of his uneasiness apparent on his pale, almost sculptural face… If you could look closely enough, in the depths of those cold steely eyes you would see signs of so many impulses were left unburst. Thoroughly so, that it slowly transformed into greedily, he contoured all lines and all curves of your supple body with his gaze only, enjoying how you were hell-bent on this madness. While the time flowed by, he became more caught up in the sight his incorporeal doppelganger leisurely, albeit passionately fucks you from behind than he wanted to admit it.

Judging by your blissful face and handful of sheets you had, you felt good. _Very good._ How could you feel not, when everything were about pleasing you so far? You honestly could just stay in a position these powerful arms on your hips would guide you to and accept the pleasure. However, you had your own fervent desires that needed a release, and _oh_ , you are not ready to left them yearn within.

You were slutty enough to want getting a hard blue dick of your lover’s ghostly double deep down to its balls inside your pussy; to feel its thick shaft fills and stretches you, as if you cannot live without it at all. This thoughts alone could make your cheeks burn with red colour in mixture of shame and arousal. Although, there was no way you could truly help yourself: soft pleasured moans escaped your lips on their own every time doppelganger’s cock slipped through silken folds and hit special nerve bundle with its head. Beads of sweat were running down your forehead already; it was all about the intensity. The alternation of light pain and waves of pleasure kept your body constantly tensed, driving you insane slowly.

"You love this, _don’t you?"_ Tapping his finger at a steady pace on his own temple, Vergil continued to watch as your heated body trembled from the depth of the steady thrusts. "When I _ought to_ just sit here and watch you… my little, _helpless_ harlot."

For some reason, Vergil’s doppelganger has always treated you differently. Sometimes strikingly different from the real one. Was more liberated… in some way. Like, always-on-his-own-wave type. He also was good like this: holding your hips in a firm grip and putting your ass onto his cock in a sensual rhythm. Your lover usually was too impatient, too hasty for this — to take things nice and slow, prolonging the pleasure. Not that you didn’t like raw pleasure or rough sex particularly; it just was something different you didn’t mind doing sometimes.

Your moans, becoming more and more like whines, never ended. The feelings of man’s hips meeting with your butt, or his big palm occasionally gripping the fistful of your hair were so pleasant, but you still craved for more. You always asked for more, as if your sexual appetite was insatiable…

Oh. That’s the reason for Vergil’s tough temper in bed, perhaps.

Vergil was near to believe that you didn’t hear him speak when you looked at him and huffed. He was still watching you; just sitting there, like a good boy who made a promise to _‘refrain from interfering’_ with your today’s play. Nearly adorable.

You bit your soft, swollen lower lip. Why is he saying that like you can't see that bulge in his pants? Like he is a good boy _for real_ and doesn’t even have in mind to interfere… But you knew better.

And you, holding eye contact with your man, began to get up on your elbows so you could get on your knees then, pressing your back closer to the body behind you. Doppelganger’s large palms swiftly moved to your squishy breast and kneaded it, while your own fingers found their way to his hips so you could help them push forward. With the back of your head pressing on his shoulder, you groaned and moved your ass towards hips behind you again, hands on his body helping you to get him in deeper.

This made Vergil's eyebrow twitch slightly, and the doppelganger, who’s been screwing you all this time, noticed that out of the corner of his eye. So did you. Still being too stubborn to admit his choice of words was excessively bold, Vergil chuckled and said, almost nonchalantly: "Would you like it better if I just made him toughen up with you? I could do that…"

As if being a bit more urgent, doppelganger tilted his head and leaved a fervently kiss on your jaw, after which his palm moved to your neck, tightening around it only to make you feel slightly dizzy. His other hand was on your thigh, patting it playfully while tensed hips thrusted his cock in and out of you, again in again at faster pace. _Ugrh!_ New sensations were good, but his hand on your neck restricted you; you couldn’t move as wanted to.

Thinking of his options more, half-demon added with a teasing touch, "…or there is _someone else_ who could give you more? _Someone,_ who you’ve _missed already_ … hmph?"

Was he mocking you? _Son of a bitch!_ You couldn’t believe he just-

With a perceptibly sensual thrust of it's hips figure behind you stopped. You almost missed the movement, as doppelganger had waved his hand at Vergil in a critical gesture. Then, looking down at your blushing face, he smiled slyly. The mischievous look in his eyes, slightly hidden under a couple of fallen hair strands made you lost your thoughts for a while _because_ _fuck, that was hot_ , and when he raised an eyebrow in a rather playful manner, you couldn’t stop yourself but sobbed.

Tightening his grip on your neck, doppelganger turned both your heads at Vergil again. He was still watching, but there was something clearly out of ordinary evident in his look… As if he was, uh… perplexed with a behavior of his own reflection?

The smug copy grinned, took some locks of your hair in a fist of other hand and tugged them. With a pitiful mewl you arched your back. This felt just awesome. You also tried to push your luck and set a new rhythm by your own, but unexpected firm slap on your butt ripped a loud broken moan right from your lips. You flinched, his vicious behavior sending shivers up your spine. Biting your lower lip, you leaned a bit to the side to give this ethereal man a chance to slap you again, again and again like you were his bitch.

And he had made a mess of you shortly.

It was as if feeling Vergil was constantly tensing and squirming, doppelganger turned you to him slightly by the hips, sharing the sight of your beautiful butt with his red palm prints on it. He obligingly pushed one of your butt cheeks aside so that Vergil could also see a translucent blue cock pushing in and pulling out of your swollen pussy, stretching narrow walls and disappearing inside. Rhythmic, sometimes deep penetrations, coupled with such a shameless exposure, made your eyes roll back with a sweet submissive _“please”_ escaping your mouth. As for Vergil, he had finally showed open reaction: a deep, uneven breath and a stern look in the direction of his copy, burning through his ethereal skull.

After slowing down and then stopping altogether, the doppelganger leaved a soft peck on your temple, as if leaving you a wordless compliment. He also grinned at Vergil again and released your neck from his grip so you could fall flat on crumpled sheets. Not thinking much, you collapsed. Your head was just spinning. Strong and powerful hands immediately pulled your ass up to secure hands-and-knees position; they began to manipulate your way too pliant body, impaling your juicy wet cunt on a thick cock without any resistance at all. It only appeared when you felt foreign touch at the entrance to your other hole; you flinched instantly trying to get away and that caused a finger to press a little bit more urgently. You gasped in shock but gave in obediently, hiding face in your both hands. The doppelganger just smiled in a wild way. He continued to torture you with no real intension to get his fingers inside, moving aside to show this lovely sight to Vergil once more.

 _'Look, how beautiful she is,’_ he would say, if he could. He also stopped after a few ashamed quiet moans from you, looked at the stubborn man in chair and made a telling gesture: _‘Would you mind joining us?’_

The sitting half-demon clenched his jaws _hard_. His whole body was set ablaze with lust; cock throbbing sickly behind the leather and wet underwear of his pants. " _How dare you,"_ he murmured lowly and quitely through gritted teeth, apparently irritated, and mentally forced his doppelganger to thrust his hips harder into your wet core so they could slap against your bubble butt at every move. He wasn’t as much enjoying it though… just keeping the mirrored self busy and trying to ease some stress in else way except repetitive tapping of his finger at own temple.

And you screamed, whined, cried and moaned under such a relentless rhythm, breathing heavily, either catching, _swallowing_ air in your mouth, the _unbearably_ _fucking good_ rough pace be damned.

Inside Vergil’s leather pants was not only insanely tight, but also incredibly wet by this moment. So much sticky precum over this… filth. However, in a monologue within, he continued to insist on that **_he was_ _not going to touch himself_** watching you being fucked by his own copy.

It could be him, after all. It was _supposed_ to be him, and him only. But it _was not him._

After finishing a combo of deeply impressive thrusts against your cervix, the phantom double exhaled mutedly in awe. Looming over your small body, he took your chin in his fingers so they could pinch it and turn for giving you an open mouth kiss. You moaned and arched, almost slavishly this time, which encouraged him to place both palms on the sheets, trapping you under a broad frame of his shoulders to begin deliriously fucking you into the mattress while you were shouting blue demon’s name without sparing your throat or even a pause; an orgasm crashed on you in an instant.

Vergil's cock began to ache painfully, although he did not complain much about it now; his inner demon was like a bull in a china shop, vehemently crying out for a release, tearing walls of his mind with claws.

It's all but depraved. Perverted.

**_But he does like that._ **

How can he like something that’s completely perverted? Why does this make him want… _to ravish you?_

**_And make you loose all your wits in process._**

He does not need to touch himself, even despite the fact your little dirty mischief prompted him to think that this is how you both look during sex.

_**Pretty hot, though.** _

How can he _**still be wanting to** **fuck the hell out of you**_ , even though you’re already _ **drooling unaware with your eyes rolled?**_ How is it possible that _**he is shaken by the very thought of joining**_ and, as a result, _**squeezing you in so-called** ' **threesome’?**_ Will you be as ** _excited about this as he is, then?_** If the whole action is as **_mind-shattering_** **_for you too,_ _he should probably give it a try_ _?.._**

Reaching for his neck with one of his hands, Vergil adjusts the collar of his vest. So constricting all of a sudden…

After a brief pause, taking deep breath and shaking his head; with a burning blue sparkles in his eyes, half-demon slowly rose from his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kindly for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed it, I would be glad if you let me know… 👉👈


End file.
